


Prism

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demisexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Roommates, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Jeno begins college life looking for friendships and ends meeting two people he'd do anything for.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Lee Jeno/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Red Fiesta





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! a few notes about going into this. i'm not demisexual so this is based around some research and talking to a close friend on their experience. also there's the tag implied sexual content on this but its pretty minor so i'd say this fic is like 16+ in terms of content (people argue about the M rating so i'm just saying my opinion)
> 
> but i'd also like to say thank you to the mods for being quite sweet and running such a cool event !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno meets Kun and Doyoung at the beach.

Jeno is determined to have fun at college. That’s not the primary reason that he’s going to college, he genuinely does want to learn a lot about journalism and eventually become a White House reporter, but he doesn’t want to destroy himself in the process. College seems like it’s a pretty stressful thing and so far has already been quite the experience for Jeno.

He’s roommate-less which had seemed like a really good idea at the time because that would mean not having to wear pants when he slept, but it’s pretty lonely in his little box. Not to mention that Jeno has hardly enough space for all of his things. He tried to pack minimally, but he’s really attached to his clothes. From berets to harnesses there’s quite a bit of accessories. But he really only sleeps there so it isn’t a huge huge deal.

Part of having fun for Jeno has meant putting himself out there and trying to make friends. He has something good going with Renjun who he shares two classes with. And he overheard two guys in his hall talking about going down to the beach for a bonfire tonight which sounds like fun. Not to mention that it sounds more like a party than just two bros on the beach.

So Jeno is trying to get through as much homework as he possibly can before taking the hour that he’ll need to get ready. He has the problem of putting an outfit on, having one small issue with it, cycling through four outfits and then going right back to the first one. Even though he knows that first outfit is his destiny.

Fuck this homework is not fun. Jeno stares at his computer screen and contemplates getting dressed then doing homework until it gets dark even though his productivity would be way lower and he would waste time taking pictures for Instagram.

But he’s already getting up and going to his drawers, looking for this particular pair of black shorts. Aha! He throws them on his bed and then keeps digging for a mesh shirt. He finds a lavender one which is perfect for what he’s going for. This one is adorned with clouds, making a sky scene. To top it off he grabs a gray puffer jacket and a matching lavender utility belt with leg garters.

He knows that he’ll want to change his outfit, but he refuses. It’s not something he can really wear yet because he has no idea how obviously queer boy friendly this school is. If he’s on the beach, he can at least leave if things feel off.

Jeno pulls his clothes on and looks in his mirror, feeling quite pleased about how he looks. Part of him is tempted to switch his jacket, but he resists the urge and climbs back in bed to do more homework. It’s so boring, but he sits there and keeps reading and taking notes because it’s not like he has any reason to show up early. He needs to kill time and taking notes is a great way to do that.

Eventually the sun starts to dip below the horizon and Jeno practically slams his laptop shut, grabs his phone, wallet, pepper spray and his keys (all of which fit nicely into the little pockets on his utility belt), before flying out the door. He can’t second guess himself if he’s outside of his dorm.

Even though Jeno isn’t the greatest at directions, he ends up finding his way to the beach quite easily. It’s only a few blocks away from campus and while he gets a few uncomfortable looks, he doesn’t pay them any mind, too excited to have fun than to focus on the bad vibes. Besides, Jeno knows he looks great. Most guys don’t like to wear shorts that fall on the shorter side, but Jeno doesn’t care because he knows that he has nice looking legs and keeps himself tidy so it’s like he’s showing off the fact that he has two forests on his legs or something.

But he finds the beach and sees a bunch of people all grouping around a slowly building bonfire. While less obvious on first glance, they also have tons of alcohol which certainly seems like fun to someone like Jeno who’s only eighteen and while nineteen is approaching fast, it’s not like he can drink then either. At least not legally. He went to his fair share of parties back in high school, but those were mostly cheap beer and pretty meh. He had to drink enough for him to need to pee before he felt anything which killed a bit of the vibe because there would always be people either hooking up or barfing in the bathrooms. Jeno just wants a peaceful place to pee which really shouldn’t be so much to ask for.

Jeno walks over to the clusters of people with confidence. He gets less people looking at him weird which is to be expected as most college students could genuinely care less, but one guy locks guys on him almost immediately, but by his gaze, Jeno can tell that he isn’t malicious. More like he admires Jeno. Might be his rose tinted glasses by assuming the guy doesn’t just want to bang him, but no one knows right now. Though Jeno is about to sit next to him, so that might give him some answers.

“Hi there,” Jeno greets, sitting down on the log bench, angling his knees toward the guy. He’s a fake blonde wearing a pink sweater with a white collar underneath. A little upscale for a bonfire, but Jeno won’t judge. “I’m Jeno.”

“Kun.” Kun has a bottle of something pressed between his thighs which Jeno glances down at in interest, but based on the way Kun’s eyes flare when Jeno looks back up, Kun thinks that Jeno was looking at his cock. Jeno tries not to think about how he’s already made a pretty gay impression on this guy without even knowing if he’s straight or queer, and clears his throat.

“I’m a journalism major and I’m trying to avoid my homework,” Jeno says. “You seem like you might be a good way to spend my night.” That comes across a lot more flirty than Jeno means it to and Kun blushes a little bit, grabbing the bottle of alcohol between his legs, revealing it as wine. Not super intense which is a little disheartening, but Jeno will still accept some.

“That’s flattering. Would you like some wine? I’m a med student and while I enjoy pounding down vodka like there’s no tomorrow, my roommate, Doyoung, would actually kill me if I got drunk on a beach where it would be hard to get me home,” Kun explains, giggling a little. He’s probably already had some to drink by Jeno’s best guess and he takes the bottle from Kun and brings it to his lips, drinking mouthful before handing back the bottle. Wine isn’t bad, just usually pretty bland to Jeno. Like he gets it-- the grapes were smushed. But this wine is surprisingly good, so he gives Kun his best coochie eyes to ask for the bottle back.

“That was surprisingly good,” Jeno admits shyly. Kun smiles and hands back the bottle. Jeno takes a swig and notices how Kun watches him out of the corner of his eye. Once again he hands back the bottle, but this time he makes sure to brush his fingers against Kun’s. “So tell me more about yourself then. Trying to be a brain surgeon or something?”

Kun laughs and puts the bottle back between his thighs. “As a matter of fact, I am. It’s been my dream since I was a kid to save lives, so surgeon is the goal. Though I’d really like to specialize in the brain. It’s so fascinating, like there’s so much we don’t know yet and--”

“You’re rambling again.” Jeno turns his head to see a new guy, this one dressed a bit more formally than Kun with glasses that rest on the tip of his nose. Dark hair, button up and cardigan, but he still looks plenty intimidating.

“Oh, hi, Doyoungie.” So this is Kun’s roommate. “This is Jeno; he’s very pretty.” Doyoung looks directly at Jeno who smiles sheepishly, nowhere near drunk enough to not be nervous.

“Nice to meet you, Jeno,” Doyoung says. “I’m Kun’s roommate.” Jeno spares the tiniest of glances toward Kun and sees him staring, dreamy eyed at Doyoung. Okay, they are more than just roommates. So Jeno will tone down the flirting.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jeno replies. “Are you going to sit with us? I was just asking Kun about his major.” Jeno works his coochie eyes on Doyoung, hoping not to get in his pants, but just to soften him a bit. It works and Doyoung sits down next to Kun, making Jeno angle himself more and bump knees with Kun to be able to look at him. “What about you then? What’s your major?”

“English literature.” Some people don’t look like their majors at all, but Doyoung really looks like his, and he makes it work. “I’m working on my masters degree.” Oh, so he’s smart smart. What about you?”

“I’m a journalism major,” Jeno says. “I haven’t done much, but I’m enjoying it so far.”

“So you’re a freshman?” Doyoung clarifies.

“Yeah.” Kun looks at him in awe, mouth dropping open into a small O.

“I remember being a freshman. Premed was the worst, especially when I wasn’t used to it, so I’m glad you’re adjusting well. More wine?” Kun rambles, looking more pink as it gets darker and darker. The fire is going strong by now and Jeno’s belt is reflecting in the glow.

“Yes, please.” Jeno takes the bottle and drinks as much as he dares, finally feeling a warmth in his stomach, heating him from the inside out. He pulls the bottle away and licks his lips, giving it back to Kun who sips some himself.

“I’m surprised you’re allowing him to drink,” Doyoung comments, words angled at Kun, but his eyes are still on Jeno.

“I already gave him some before I realized he was a baby,” Kun says with a shrug.

“I’m not a baby,” Jeno defends, but Kun only coos at him.

“You’re what? Eighteen? Maybe nineteen?” Kun asks.

“Eighteen.”

“You are proving my point.” Kun hands the bottle to Doyoung so he can lean over and squish Jeno’s face between his palms. “A tiny baby.”

“You two are only like twenty one which isn’t that much of a difference,” Jeno mumbles out, diverting his eyes away from Kun’s.

“We’re both twenty two,” Doyoung corrects. “And in the grand scheme of things it isn’t a big difference, Kun just likes to be dramatic when he’s drunk.”

“You’re such a meanie,” Kun says, letting go of Jeno to playfully glare at Doyoung.

“Aww, you love me,” Doyoung teases and with the way Kun’s face changes, Jeno really feels like he’s on the outside looking in. But he’s here for fun and fun doesn’t mean going home with a guy, so he’ll be just fine on the outside.

The rest of the evening goes decently smoothly except when Kun gets a little clingy and grabs onto Jeno’s thigh when he’s really listening, but he’s drunk and Jeno doesn’t really mind. Doyoung has a bottle of whiskey with him as well which really gets Jeno feeling tipsy and by the end of the night, Kun is asking Doyoung to bring Jeno back to their place, but Jeno doesn’t really hear them as he’s pretty sleepy and all of his energy is being used to keep himself from falling asleep on Kun’s shoulder.

“Come on, he can even stay in my room,” Kun begs. “Jeno’s too cute to leave alone like this.” Jeno smiles at the mention of his name and finds himself looking up Doyoung.

“Alright, fine,” Doyoung relents. “Jeno, can you stand?” Jeno nods and tries to stand up and his leg immediately gives out on him and he falls into the sand with a laugh. “Guess not. What about you, Kun?”

“I can stand,” Kun says, straightening up, the little bit of whiskey left in the bottle sloshing around in the bottom. Jeno tries to reach for it, but Doyoung comes to stand in front of him and holds out a hand.

“Take my hand,” Doyoung directs and Jeno does as asked, feeling Doyoung pull him back onto his feet, this time with a hand around his waist to keep him steady.

“I did it,” Jeno slurs, lolling his head against Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Yes, you did now we gotta get back across the beach to my car so we can get you home.”

“I thought I wasn’t sleeping with you?” Jeno mumbles, furrowing his brows while Doyoung’s hand tenses.

“You’re drunk, so I’m just giving you somewhere to sleep for the night,” Doyoung corrects quietly. Jeno nods and walks along with Doyoung down the beach until they reach the parking lot. Kun trails behind them, carrying both the not quite empty whiskey bottle and the very much empty wine bottle.

They reach Doyoung’s car and Jeno leans against the car for support while Doyoung unlocks it. Jeno pokes his tongue out at Kun who laughs before Doyoung is guiding Jeno into the front seat of the car and putting on his seatbelt.

“Tell me if you start to feel sick,” Doyoung says and Jeno nods.

“I don’t really get carsick,” Jeno replies, smiling up at Doyoung. “Don’t worry about me.” His words feel thick and much harder to say, but he thinks he gets the point across as Doyoung nods and closes the door.

Jeno lets his eyes slip close as he listens to the sounds of Kun being placed in the backseat and then whining about not being allowed to drink the last bit of whiskey. Doyoung pours it out on the concrete and Kun audibly pouts.

Doyoung then gets in the driver's seat and starts to drive somewhere. It’s not near Jeno’s dorm, so he has no idea where they are after a few blocks. But in around ten minutes they reach an apartment building. Doyoung pulls into a parking garage and Jeno oohs as he parks the car. This place is so much nicer than his dorm.

“Out of the car guys,” Doyoung says, unlocking the doors. Jeno tries to get out of the car, but is trapped by his seatbelt. A second attempt with the seatbelt undone proves successful and even though he nearly trips, Jeno makes it over to the elevators with Kun and Doyoung.

“I did it,” Jeno cheers.

“Yeah you did!” Kun chimes in. “What did you do?” Jeno just giggles and catches Doyoung rolling his eyes.

“Doyoungie~” Jeno takes a step over to Doyoung and throws his arms around Doyoung’s neck, looking up at him through his dark glasses. “You’re so grumpy.”

“I just don’t like babysitting drunk people,” Doyoung mumbles. “I’m used to Kun, but you’re new.”

“New things are fun though,” Jeno defends. “I’m really fun.” Jeno leans up and sucks a kiss into Doyoung’s jaw and takes great pride in the way that Kun gasps. Doyoung pushes away Jeno’s face.

“You’re not trying to sleep with me, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” The elevator doors ding and Jeno lets go of Doyoung to walk in. Everything looks duller in the elevator. Side effect of cheap LEDs. Jeno leans against the back wall and watches as Doyoung presses the four button. The elevator starts to move and Jeno tightens his grip on the handrail, feeling a bit dizzy.

The doors ding open and Kun leads them out of the elevator. He’s still carrying the empty bottles and Jeno wonders why Doyoung isn’t carrying them. It only takes three doors for them to reach Kun and Doyoung’s apartment. Doyoung unlocks the door and holds it open for Kun and Jeno. Kun sets the bottles on the counter then wanders off to the left.

Their place isn’t huge. There’s a tiny kitchen right when Jeno walks in and the rest of the room is a living room that’s full of tons of smart people books with a door on the left and a hallway on the right. Jeno doesn’t know where he’s supposed to go and looks to Doyoung for guidance.

“You’re sharing Kun’s room with him,” Doyoung repeats and Jeno nods, still not quite getting it. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Thank you,” Jeno coos, smiling again. He follows Doyoung into the door that Kun just disappeared behind. The room is mostly dark except for the moonlight coming in through the windows on the right. There’s a bed in the middle of the room where Kun’s standing, pulling his shirt off.

“What do you have that Jeno can wear?” Doyoung asks. “He can’t really sleep like this.”

“Give him one of my big pajama shirts,” Kun says. Doyoung walks around Jeno to Kun’s dresser and fishes around for a moment while Jeno’s eyes are locked onto Kun’s bare back. He’s not muscular but he’s pretty and Jeno thinks about biting the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

“Put this on,” Doyoung directs, handing Jeno a large red shirt. There’s writing on it, but Jeno can’t really read it in the dark, so he doesn’t bother.

“Thank you.” Jeno drops the shirt at his feet and pulls off his jacket, revealing his mesh shirt that he didn’t even get to show off at all. Kind of sad, but it was still nice to wear. He pulls that off next and giggles when Kun whistles at him.

“You have pretty nipples,” Kun says before flopping down on his bed.

“I’ll thank my mother and my piercer for you,” Jeno replies, pulling the big red shirt on while Kun laughs. Even Doyoung lets out a little laugh. The shirt drapes down his thighs which is good enough for Jeno and he’s about to get into bed when Doyoung stops him.

“You gotta take off the belt.”

“Forgot about that.” Jeno lifts up the shirt a bit and fumbles with the buckle around his thigh, but he can’t get it. His fingers feel way too big for this. “I can’t do it.” Doyoung sighs and kneels down in front of Jeno, making images fly through his mind.

Jeno holds up his shirt while Doyoung undoes the buckle with nimble fingers, freeing Jeno’s thigh. Then the one on his other thigh before finally doing the belt part. Doyoung sets the belt down by Jeno’s feet and is about to stand up when Jeno puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Can you also undo my shorts?” Jeno asks. Doyoung looks a little bit flustered, but he pushes up his glasses and nods, popping the button of Jeno’s shorts and pulling down the zipper. Jeno pulls the shorts down his legs and Doyoung moves away from him, standing up. Stepping out of his shorts, Jeno puts his hands on his hips. “Where am I sleeping because I’m about to fall over.”

“With me,” Kun replies and Jeno smiles, jumping into bed with Kun. Jeno hears the door softly click shut and he pulls himself under the covers. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yeah,” Jeno replies. Kun is so smiley. Jeno wonders if Kun ever stops smiling. He shouldn’t. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I’m really glad.” There’s a ghost of a touch on along his side and Jeno arches into it, giving Kun permission to hold his waist properly. Kun puts his hand on Jeno’s waist, holding him close. “How do you like to cuddle?”

“I like to spoon,” Jeno admits. “But I only like being little spoon.”

“You’re cute.” Jeno giggles and hides his face in a pillow. “And I’ll let you be little spoon, just come’re.” Jeno turns his back to Kun, making his hand fall away from his waist, but it comes right back. Kun pulls Jeno close to him and nestles his face in the back of Jeno’s neck. They’re pressed back to back and Jeno feels right at home in Kun’s arms, drifting off to sleep within a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno wakes up the next morning and gets to know Kun and Doyoung a bit better.

The next morning Jeno wakes up somewhere he doesn’t really remember being. This isn’t his dorm, but there’s no one in the bed next to him. He feels around between his legs and sees that he’s still wearing his boxers and didn’t have sex, so why’s he here?

There’s the sound of breakfast being made in another room, so Jeno gets out of bed and stretches. Apparently he overdoes it as within a few seconds he gets dizzy and proceeds to fall over.

“Fuck,” Jeno exclaims. His legs really said fuck this, which is a valid position, but not when he’s in a stranger’s apartment.

“Jeno?” Jeno looks up toward the door, still crumpled on the floor and sees Doyoung standing there. Oh right. Jeno went out last night to a bonfire.

“My legs gave out on me,” Jeno explains, sitting up.

“That happened last night too.” Jeno raises and a brow and Doyoung glances away. “Not what I meant. You were drunk and I had to help you walk into the apartment.”

“Got it.” Jeno stands up, holding out his hands and takes a good look at Doyoung. He’s in sleep clothes, and his hair is rumpled but his glasses still sit on his nose. “I think I can stand now.”

“You sure?”

“Not entirely.” Doyoung walks over to Jeno and puts an arm around his waist again. “Thanks man.”

“No problem. I take it you don’t drink very often?”

“I don’t remember how much I drank last night, but I don’t feel that bad other than the dizziness,” Jeno says.

“That’s good at least. We’ll get you feeling better. Food and water will make you less dizzy, I promise.” Jeno nods and they walk into the main room to see Kun already fully dressed with his hair neatly styled wearing an apron.

“How do you not look like hell?” Jeno asks. He doesn’t exactly know what he looks like but he’s sure that it’s worse than either of them.

“He’s a masterful drinker. Side effect of being a med student. He can drink like a fish and then do dissections the next day,” Doyoung explains and Jeno’s jaw drops open. Kun looks bashful and turns back to whatever he’s making for breakfast.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard,” Jeno mumbles and Kun squeaks. Doyoung rolls his eyes and rests his elbows on the counter, looking over at Kun. “Anyway, what are you making?”

“Pancakes because they are easy and I don’t want to go all out today,” Kun replies and Jeno throws a glance at Doyoung in disbelief.

“If pancakes are a casual breakfast to you, I’m going to start hanging out with you more.” Kun smiles and grabs his spatula, flipping the pancakes.

“You’re good company, so I wouldn’t mind and as anti new people Doyoung is, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind either.” Jeno throws another glance to Doyoung who seems a little flustered under Jeno’s gaze and Kun’s words.

“Jeno didn’t puke in my car, so he gets a pass,” Doyoung says. Jeno laughs, feeling decently relaxed around both of them.

“So it’s Saturday,” Jeno begins. “Do either of you have any big plans?”

“I was going to head to the library this afternoon to get some studying done, and I think Kun will be staying here to do homework which is code for playing video games for three hours and then doing one assignment.” Kun makes a sound in offense while he slides the pancakes off the griddle and onto a nearby plate. Jeno walks around Kun and stands right next to the pancakes, inhaling the yummy smells of breakfast.

“I am always on top of my work,” Kun protests. “I just like to have more loungy weekends which isn’t a bad thing, you’re just really into your degree.”

“I don’t have anything better to be into,” Doyoung counters and Kun gives him a look.

“I’ve been telling you to get a hobby for a long time now.” Kun pours more batter onto the griddle, but Jeno’s eyes haven’t left the steaming pancakes that are all ready to be eaten, just sitting there, waiting.

“What kind of hobby would I do though?”

“You could try drawing?” Jeno suggests. “It’s fun and relaxing and you don’t really need to be any good at it.”

“Doesn’t being bad at it kill some of the fun?”

“Not at all. I draw the most random shit and it never looks amazing, but its fun anyway. Like one time I drew my foot for absolutely no reason.” Kun stifles a laugh, flipping more pancakes.

“That’s a good idea, I think,” Kun says. “And Jeno you look like you’re going to die if you don’t get a pancake in you soon.” Jeno finally looks away from the pancakes, giving Kun a sheepish smile.

“Maybe.” Kun grabs one of the pancakes from the plate and holds it out to Jeno.

“My hands are clean don’t worry.” Jeno takes the pancake from Kun with his teeth and uses them to tear off a piece, the rest of his pancake cradled in his hands. Doyoung looks on with a strange look on his face that Jeno chooses not to decypher. He remembers basically all of last night and he still stands by the idea that Doyoung and Kun have some unresolved tension. Maybe they’re just oblivious. Either way, Jeno has a pancake now and that’s the most important thing at the moment.

“Thanks, Kun,” Jeno says after swallowing the first bite of pancake. “These are really good.”

“Oh you’re welcome and thank you too, I guess.” Kun puts the new set of pancakes on the plate. “Do I make any more? How hungry are you two?”

“I’m not that hungry,” Doyoung says with a yawn. Jeno’s stomach growls and he feels his ears burn.

“Okay, so let’s start with these and I’ll make more for Jeno if he’s still hungry.” Jeno shyly smiles at Kun, feeling quite taken care of. “Doyoung, grab the juice glasses.”

“Got it.”

“Can I help, Kun?” Jeno asks.

“Just take a seat at the bar. Do you want orange or apple juice?”

“Orange, please.” Jeno runs a hand through his quickly fading blue hair and feels how there’s a million knots in it and probably not very cute looking. It doesn’t technically matter whether or not Jeno looks that presentable, he just prefers to feel confident, especially when he’s around two guys that are both naturally very attractive.

Kun turns off the griddle and Jeno goes to walk around to the other side of the counter and take a seat like Kun said but he feels light headed again and in his efforts to not fall over, he ends up grabbing onto Doyoung’s arms who looks at him with a slightly amused smile.

“Falling over again?” Doyoung asks and Jeno nods.

“You get dizzy after drinking?” Kun turns his attention to Jeno, looking concerned. “Maybe I should have given you another pancake.”

“I promise I’ll be fine,” Jeno reassures. “I just need a hand so I don’t fall over.”

“I got him,” Doyoung replies, putting his arm back around Jeno’s waist and helping him get around the counter.

“Jeno are you left or right handed?” Kun asks and Jeno furrows his brows. What does that have to do with anything?

“Right.” Doyoung sits Jeno in the center seat and pats his head before walking back behind the counter to grab dishes.

Three minutes later, Jeno is stuffing his face with pancakes having already polished off his orange juice while Doyoung has only eaten half of his first pancake and Kun only drank his juice. Jeno feels a little bit bad about finishing so fast, but he was way hungrier than he expected to be.

“How are you already done?” Doyoung asks incredulously.

“Kun makes very good pancakes,” Jeno replies, ducking his head a bit to seem smaller. He really shouldn’t be this nervous around either of them. It’s not like he spent all night with them and then shared a bed with one of them-- oh wait. That’s exactly what happened. Jeno sighs, he just wants to be cool.

“Thank you, Jeno.” Kun cuts up his pancakes into neat pieces, looking chipper. Jeno really does wonder how Kun is functioning right now. “What are your plans for today?”

“Figure out what time it is and then assess from there. I should do that homework I ignored yesterday, but I might also draw some more. Or maybe both who knows.” Jeno shrugs, folding his hands in his lap.

“It’s nine twenty three am,” Doyoung supplies and Jeno looks at him, surprised.

“I guess I can do a lot more with my day than I thought.”

“What time did you think it was?” Kun asks.

“I knew it was the morning, but I also can’t wake up before one pm on Saturday or Sunday, so I assumed it was later,” Jeno says, slightly embarrassed.

“Gonna add something fun to your schedule then?”

“Yes, a shower and Starbucks.” This time it’s Doyoung who laughs and Jeno flicks his eyes to him. “Why’re you laughing?”

“You don’t seem like the type to drink Starbucks. Kun isn’t a fan of coffee, but I love it. If you want you can shower here and then I’ll go with you to Starbucks and drop you off back at your dorm. I think I’d need to drive you back anyway,” Doyoung offers.

“Oh, you don’t need to. You two have been more than kind to me already,” Jeno gushes. “Like I wasn’t even really expecting breakfast or anything.”

“I don’t know what sort of one night stands you’ve been having,” Kun begins, swallowing down a bite of pancake. “But neither of us are like that.” Doyoung laughs and Kun smiles at him. Jeno feels like there’s something he’s missing here, but he chooses not to dwell on it.

“That makes you both really good people then.”

“Speaking of,” Doyoung adds on. “Jeno probably needs some new clothes to wear.”

“Really guys, it’s not--” Jeno tries to protest but Doyoung and Kun are having none of it. Doyoung finishes eating before Kun and takes Jeno back toward his bedroom which Jeno only gets a glimpse of before he’s being shown around the bathroom. A square room with dark tile and a decently large shower with a million bottles of body wash on the little shelf in the shower.

“Shampoo and conditioner are on the bottom of the shower and use whatever body wash you like,” Doyoung says. “There’s towels on the rack as well as under the sink, and a spare toothbrush in the upper drawer.”

“Thank you again,” Jeno says, nearly getting whiplash from everything.

“It’s really no trouble at all,” Doyoung repeats. “Have a nice shower.” Jeno giggles at that as Doyoung leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jeno strips out of his boxers and the shirt that Kun had loaned him last night and turns on the shower.

Once the water is warm, Jeno steps in fully and lets the water run over him. It feels really good to shower. Like all the grime is just melting away. Jeno uses Doyoung’s vanilla and lavender body wash which is a lot stronger than he was expecting, but he doesn’t really mind.

After Jeno gets out of the shower and towels off his hair, he wraps the towel around his waist. He isn’t sure if it’s weird to be shirtless around Kun or Doyoung, but he’s about to find out. Opening up the door, Jeno sticks his head out.

“Hello,” Jeno calls.

“I have clothes for you in my room,” Kun calls back. “I’m just finishing cleaning up breakfast.” Jeno walks out of the bathroom fully and through the main room and he’s almost to Kun’s room when Kun lets out an ungodly noise.

“Something wrong?” Jeno asks, turning to face Kun properly who’s staring directly at Jeno’s chest. He glances down, worried that he missed some soap bubbles or something, but there’s nothing there.

“Nothing,” Kun squeaks, a deep flush coming up his neck. Jeno looks down again to see if he missed something the first time, but nope. His nipple piercings are still in, so it’s not like one of those escaped.

“Okay,” Jeno drawls. “I’m going to go get dressed now.” Jeno ducks into Kun’s room and finds an outfit on the bed for him. Tee shirt and jeans along with a pair of boxers. Basic, but comfortable. Jeno gets dressed and heads back out into the main room.

“Ready to go, Jeno?” Doyoung asks.

“I was just about to ask Kun where you went,” Jeno replies. “I hate to be a bother, but could I borrow a bag for my clothes from yesterday.”

“Only if you give us your phone number so we can hang out again,” Kun says boldly from the couch.

“Fine by me.”

Doyoung and Jeno head out of the apartment and Jeno runs a hand through his wet hair. He hasn’t really had a chance to talk to Doyoung alone, so he’s not sure how much Doyoung actually likes him. He’s sure that he left a good impression on Kun, but Doyoung is still that wild card.

“Why blue?” Doyoung asks once they reach the elevator.

“Huh?”

“Your hair.”

“Oh.” Jeno is caught a little bit off guard, but regains his conversational footing. “I didn’t really like the way black hair looked on me, so in like junior year or something I started to bleach it and from there I started messing around with color. Blue is just the leftover of what I did for summer.”

“It looks nice on you,” Doyoung says and Jeno ducks his head to hide his blush.

“Thank you.”

“You have surprisingly good manners.” Jeno’s brows furrow as the elevator doors ping open. They walk in and Doyoung presses the button for the garage. “I just mean that I’ve met a lot of freshmen in college, and even was one awhile ago, but they tend to be...”

“Obnoxious?”

“Unintentionally. More like obtuse. Just unaware of anything and it drove me crazy. Kun was one of very few who I got along with and my other friends aren’t pursuing masters degrees or anything else that needs extra schooling,” Doyoung explains.

“I get that,” Jeno replies. “I think I can mesh well with anyone, but I do prefer to be around those that are also polite. It never hurts to say please or thank you.” Doyoung looks at Jeno with a slightly amused smile on his face.

“You’re really something.” Jeno feels his blush darken and turns his eyes toward the floor.

“Thank you.” Doyoung snorts at that and the doors ding open. Jeno follows Doyoung to his car and climbs in the passenger seat, doing his seatbelt.

“Okay, where’s your dorm? I know the location of every Starbucks in a five mile radius of here and while Kun thinks that it’s a useless skill, I’m about to prove him wrong.” Jeno giggles at that and tells Doyoung his address. “Got it.”

Doyoung offers to let Jeno work the stereo and Jeno isn’t sure that Doyoung realizes how bad an idea that is because Jeno only listens to weird music unironically. There’s mostly classical music on Doyoung’s phone which feels appropriate since he takes studying very seriously, but Jeno’s music is almost the opposite of classical. He really likes one song that’s  _ closer _ to classical, but he’s hesitant about playing it.

“Can’t make up your mind?” Jeno squeaks and hits play.

“No, I picked a song,” Jeno reassures. Music starts to play out of the car’s speakers and Doyoung pulls out of the parking garage. Jeno keeps his eyes locked on Doyoung’s expression. At first he doesn’t say anything and it all seems to be going well, but then the vocals fade and the very famous saxophone riff starts right as Doyoung pulls up to a stop light. He looks at Jeno in shock.

“Are you playing Careless Whisper right now?” Doyoung asks and Jeno is sure he’s completely pink, crossing his legs to try and calm down.

“It’s the closest thing I like to your music,” Jeno explains. Doyoung splutters, but then the light changes, so he puts his eyes back on the road.

“You don’t need to play something that you’ll think I’ll like,” Doyoung says. “I only listen to classical because it helps me focus, but I end up listening to other stuff when Kun is in the car. Once a month he gets his-- gets in his feels and listens to all of My Chemical Romance’s music.”

“Yeah that’s valid. So I can really play anything?”

“Anything.” Jeno continues to look at Doyoung like he’s not quite sure.

“Alright then, but if it’s too weird I’ll change it.”

“I promise you it won’t be that weird.” Jeno nods and pulls up a song and hits play. There’s a moment of instrumental and then the vocals kick in. They get all the way up until the chorus before Doyoung says anything.

“May I ask what we are listening to?”

“Rambozo the Clown by the Dead Kennedys,” Jeno replies slowly. “It’s too weird, isn’t it?”

“It’s weird yeah, but I’m more curious as to what it’s about.” Jeno has to hold back his excitement to explain, so he takes a deep breath.

“It’s about how media in the 80s like the Rocky movies glorifies violence and encourages a pro-war attitude even though we shouldn’t really be trying to get into more wars,” Jeno explains.

“Oh wow. That’s cool. It’s very different from anything I or Kun listens to.” They keep listening to the album with Doyoung asking what the different songs mean until they reach the Starbucks drive-thru. Jeno turns down the music and looks over at the menu, feeling indecisive.

“I don’t know what I want,” Jeno says. “I just want to feel like my blood is coffee.” Doyoung laughs and looks at Jeno.

“Would you like me to order for you?”

“Yes, please.” Jeno nods eagerly and he catches Doyoung sucking in a breath. “No caramel though. Anything else is good.” Doyoung nods.

“Got it.” Doyoung orders two drinks with ridiculously long names that Jeno doesn’t even bother trying to remember.

Once they get their drinks, Jeno is given a dark something with whipped cream and bits of peppermint on top. He takes the cup from Doyoung with a smile and takes a sip. Yep, tastes like coffee.

“This is really good,” Jeno says after a moment.

“I’m surprised you like it,” Doyoung replies, continuing to drive. “Because there’s like six expresso shots in there.”

“I don’t care, it’s delicious. Thanks, Doyoungie.” The nickname slips out without Jeno realizing. “Should I not call you that? It’s fine, it’s just what Kun kept calling you.”

“No, I don’t mind it,” Doyoung says shyly. “Kun thinks its cute, so he just keeps using it and I got used to it.”

“Would you rather have a different nickname?” Jeno asks.

“If someone comes up with another good one that I like, I don’t see why I couldn’t have a second one. But I don’t really need another one if that’s what you’re getting at.” Jeno takes another sip of his drink.

“I was just wondering.” Doyoung hums, taking a sip of his own drink as he starts to drive back toward Jeno’s dorm. “Technically you are drinking and driving right now and rebelling against the law is a trait I like in men.” Jeno doesn’t know where the stupid flirting comes from but it makes Doyoung choke on his drink, throwing Jeno a look.

“You are ridiculous,” Doyoung mutters. “Smooth, but ridiculous.” Jeno laughs from the passenger seat and Doyoung has a small smile on his face, so at least Jeno’s joke went over well.

It only takes three more minutes to get to Jeno’s dorm and Jeno waves goodbye to Doyoung with a stupid smile on his face, really pleased at how his night ended. He has his bag on one arm and walks into his building with a skip, ready to get some homework done so he can justify seeing Doyoung and Kun again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun asks out Jeno.

Jeno starts spending more and more time with Kun and Doyoung. They really don’t seem to mind Jeno’s presence, even if he’s a freshman and whines about his classes all the time. He goes to the library with Doyoung twice a week and they study together which is usually quiet, but sometimes they’ll help the other review and they always have Starbucks to keep them company.

While they’ve only known each other for a month, Jeno fits into Kun and Doyoung’s life easily. On top of studying with Doyoung, Jeno goes grocery shopping with Kun since Doyoung doesn’t like to. Jeno fondles produce for an excessively long time with Kun, tapping on watermelons and squeezing tomatoes much to the confusion of other shoppers. So all in all, it isn’t much of a surprise to Jeno when Kun texts him late at night.

**_Kun at 1:32 am_ **

okay hi

**_Jeno at 1:32 am_ **

hi?

it’s kind of late for you to be texting me

**_Kun at 1:33 am_ **

i didn’t really think that you would answer and i wouldn’t have to do this

**_Jeno at 1:33 am_ **

now you’re making me nervous

are you banning me from your apartment

i promise i can spend time somewhere else if i’m too much!

**_Kun at 1:33 am_ **

NO!!!

THIS IS THE OPPOSITE OF THAT

**_Jeno at 1:34 am_ **

so then what is it?

because i don’t think i’ll be able to guess it ;;;;

**_Kun at 1:37 am_ **

okay sorry i had to like

take a moment

i really shouldn’t be this nervous

**_Jeno at 1:38 am_ **

NOW YOU’RE MAKING ME NERVOUS

**_Kun at 1:38 am_ **

i know i know and i’m sorry

just promise me that in five minutes we’ll still be friends

**_Jeno at 1:38 am_ **

done

**_Kun at 1:40 am_ **

i really really like you and i was wondering if you would go out with me?

**_Kun at 1:48 am_ **

i didn’t scare you off did i :(

**_Jeno at 1:49 am_ **

noooooooo

i just sat here and stared at my phone for a few minutes in shock

but yeah

i’d love to go out with you :]

**_Kun at 1:49 am_ **

i

i didn’t think that i’d get this far

**_Jeno at 1:50 am_ **

then let’s pick a first date spot together

**_Kun at 1:50 am_ **

you know what i really love?

**_Jeno at 1:50 am_ **

what

**_Kun at 1:51 am_ **

drive-in movie theaters

**_Jeno at 1:51 am_ **

i’ve never been

**_Kun at 1:51 am_ **

i’ll have to change that then

there’s one nearby too

[LINK]

**_Jeno at 1:55 am_ **

what about birds of prey?

that movie looks pretty good to me

**_Kun at 1:55 am_ **

sounds good to me

when is the showing?

**_Jeno at 1:56 am_ **

next saturday at 9 pm

**_Kun at 1:56 am_ **

sounds like fun

i can’t wait

**_Jeno at 1:57 am_ **

me neither <3

The day of the movie comes and Jeno finds himself much more nervous than he thought he should be. It’s just Kun. The same Kun he’s been hanging out with for weeks on end. He’s slept in Kun’s bed multiple times when he’s slept over, and it wasn’t weird, so this will be fine.

But Jeno’s having the closet problem again. He’s staring at everything and has already tried on five different outfits. He just doesn’t know what Kun’s expectations are for this date. Because drive-in could turn into hooking up very easily, and Jeno dresses differently if he’s trying to hook up with someone rather than a date. But when he does go on dates, they tend to be with girls and girls like Jeno to look a certain way but Kun might not like that--

This is getting ridiculous. Kun said that they’ll be taking his car to the drive-ins and that the back is going to have pillows and blankets so it’s like a fort of sorts. So, Jeno should wear something comfortable. Okay that’s a good start. It’s also outdoors, so Jeno shouldn’t wear something that will end up with him freezing. And he should wear shoes that are easy to remove.

It takes another twenty minutes, pushing quite close to when Kun is going to pick him up, before Jeno has an outfit together. He decides on a black cropped turtleneck with a tan hoodie on top (layering is important guys), fake black slacks, and a pair of matching Vans. He barely has time to snap a few pics of himself before Kun is texting him that he’s downstairs.

Jeno double checks that he has his phone and wallet before racing down, excited to see Kun. He didn’t realize how giddy he was until he’s standing in front of Kun’s car with a dorky smile on his face. Climbing into the passenger seat, Jeno sees that there’s in fact a lot of pillows and blankets in the back, including Kun’s and Doyoung’s bedding.

“You stole Doyoung’s blanket?” Jeno’s mouth drops open. Neither of them had told Doyoung about this, so Jeno’s surprised Kun is so bold to have stolen his blanket. Granted, Jeno hasn’t told anyone, mainly because Kun and Doyoung are his main close friends. He does talk to other people in class, like Renjun who’s still very cool, but just not nearly as often as he’s in Doyoung and Kun’s apartment.

“I did because he’s going to be out at the library tonight and I think it would be really funny if he comes home to a blanket-less bed,” Kun says, turning the car on. Maybe it’s something about Kun, or maybe it’s something about Jeno, but Kun is really hot when he drives. There’s just something about it that drives Jeno a little bit up the wall.

“You won’t even be there to see his reaction though.” Jeno points out. Kun hums as he pulls out of the spot in front of Jeno’s dorm.

“But I know what it will be and that’s enough for me.”

“If you say so.” Jeno chews on his lip for a moment. “Did you tell Doyoung that we’re going out?”

“I just said I was going out tonight because if this goes badly it would be embarrassing to tell him. Not that I think it’s going to go badly, but y’know. First dates.”

“Don’t worry,” Jeno reassures. “I totally get it. If we go on a date and suddenly there is no chemistry and its just two bros then why make a thing out of it?”

“Exactly.”

“Anyway, how far away is this place?” Jeno asks. “I still don’t have a good grip on directions around here yet.”

“Only like fifteen minutes from your place,” Kun replies.

“Oh, nice.”

They chat about anything on the drive there and then once they arrive, Jeno finds himself more than a little bit excited. Kun pays for both of their tickets without any whining from Jeno, but only because there’s someone who’s trying to just get them tickets.

“I’m paying for snacks,” Jeno says. “Since you paid for the tickets y’know.”

“Mmm, fine, but only because you’re pouting at me.” Jeno didn’t even realize that he was pouting. He blinks and gives Kun a small smile.

“Works for me. Where do we park?”

“Toward the back tends to be better; trust me, I’ll get us a good spot,” Kun reassures. “I still can’t believe you’ve never been to the drive-ins before.”

“I don’t really go to a lot of movies in general,” Jeno admits. “I have problems with falling asleep in the middle and it’s embarrassing when I disturb someone next to me with my snoring. True story by the way.” Kun laughs as he drives around for a spot. The concrete is divided up into rows of what are essentially speed bumps.

“Then I hope you don’t fall asleep in the middle of our date.”

“God, me too.”

Kun finds a spot he likes and backs up so that the rear end of the car is at the peak of the speed bump, so they’ll be able to see out from the back easily. Jeno nods approvingly and waits for Kun to park the car before getting out.

“So where do we buy snacks?” Jeno asks, offering out his hand to Kun who takes it happily, interlacing their fingers together. Kun swings their hands as he leads Jeno toward a large round building.

“In here.” They walk in through the doorway and Jeno finds himself melting under the cheap LEDs. There’s a sort of order to everything and they go throughout the line, grabbing random snacks they see. It’s far more than they can eat but that is half the fun of the movies.

When they reach the register, Jeno happily pays for everything even though Kun protests and tries to backtrack his earlier words and say that they split it. While Jeno’s wallet calls out for him to take Kun up on the deal, his heart says otherwise. It’s not like he really pays for anything anyway. All Jeno does is get Starbucks regularly and buy groceries, but half the time Jeno gets both of those things courtesy of Doyoung or Kun.

They walk back to the car and Jeno has this stupid grin on his face the whole time. Kun leads him to the back of the car and opens up the back. Jeno lets down his armfuls of candy right at the back and Kun does the same with the popcorn. All the blankets are already laid out nice across the bed of the car with pillows stacked up against the backs of the two front seats.

“I’ll go push the front seats up so we have some more space; feel free to hop in though,” Kun says and Jeno nods, slipping off his shoes and setting them on one square of exposed carpet. He steps into the car, careful to not step on any snacks or spill the popcorn. He sits down in the middle of the car bed and looks out. They have a really good view of the screen which is no longer blank and instead has ads running on it. Jeno has no idea how they’re supposed to get sound, but he’s going to trust Kun on this one.

It takes a few minutes, but both chairs tip forward and the car gets turned back on, Kun fiddling with the radio until Jeno can hear the sounds of the trailers.

“Is the volume good?” Kun asks.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Jeno replies, peering over the pile of pillows with curious eyes. “Are you going to join me now or am I going to be stuck in this pillow fort without my sexy date?” Kun laughs and ducks his face, trying to his blush.

“I’ll be right there, just hang on.” Kun closes the driver’s door and opens the side door, also toeing off his shoes, holding them in one hand and climbing in. He leans forward to set them next to Jeno’s and Jeno admires the line of Kun’s body. Kun is sturdy but also lean and Jeno craves to put his hands all over him.

Kun leans back and futzes with the pillows behind him before sitting down right next to Jeno. They sit with their legs outstretched and thighs touching, a blanket over their legs. Kun reaches forward and grabs the popcorn, taking a handful before offering it to Jeno.

“Normally I’m against eating before the movie even starts, but popcorn is one of those things that’s always better hot,” Kun says. Jeno takes a handful and shoves it all his mouth, cheeks puffing up like a squirrel’s and nodding at Kun. “You’re cute.”

“No you,” Jeno replies through all the popcorn in his mouth. Kun giggles and boops Jeno’s nose.

“Very funny.” They bicker for a moment longer, but then the movie starts, effectively ceasing their discussion. Jeno munches on popcorn and leans his head on Kun’s shoulder, watching the beginning of Birds of Prey with apt attention. It really does seem like it’ll be a good movie.

But it doesn’t take that long for Jeno’s mind to start to wander. He tries to ignore the thoughts, but when Harley blows up the toxic treatment plant, ending her relationship with The Joker, Kun grabs onto Jeno’s thigh. The explosion hadn’t really caught Jeno off guard, but he can see that argument that it caught Kun off guard enough to latch onto his thigh for support. It’s when Kun’s hand slides a little higher that Jeno thinks this might be intentional. He remembers back to their first meeting when Kun had kept grabbing onto his thigh like some sort of support beam.

The hand on his thigh suddenly brings back the distracting thoughts Jeno had tried to banish away several minutes ago. He puts the bucket of popcorn to the side and nuzzles his head into Kun’s neck. Kun responds by moving his hand even higher up Jeno’s thigh. His hand is still over the blanket and Jeno has no idea how to get it under the blanket, but he’ll settle for this.

Jeno turns his head slightly while keeping it in the crook of Kun’s neck and presses a kiss to the skin of his neck. Kun turns his head toward Jeno and Jeno lifts his head up, making eye contact with him. Jeno blinks at Kun innocently.

“You don’t seem to be that interested in the movie,” Kun whispers.

“I wasn’t the one that started this, but I’m happy to continue it,” Jeno replies, sparing a glance at Kun’s lips before looking back at his eyes.

“Then may I kiss you?”

“Absolutely yes.” Jeno connects their lips sloppily, not even really trying to kiss Kun, just taste him and languish in the fun of kissing. His tongue slides against Kun’s and one of his hands weaves its way into Kun’s hair, pulling on his blonde strands to guide Kun’s mouth against his the way he wants. Kun’s hand stays on Jeno’s thigh squeezing down.

Kun breaks the kiss to push at Jeno’s jacket. Jeno pulls it off and peels back the blanket, pulling himself into Kun’s lap. Jeno smiles down at Kun and pushes his hair away from his face.

“You’re so pretty,” Jeno says quietly. “Like I’ve dated my fair share of men and women, but no one compares to you.” Kun’s mouth makes a small O and his eyes go wide.

“I think I want to ruin you,” Kun mumbles and Jeno feels himself flush all over.

“I’m okay with that.” Kun looks Jeno up and down, eyes lingering for a moment on the top button of his jeans. “Like what you see?” Kun ignores the question and instead slips his hands under Jeno’s shirt, nails lightly racking down Jeno’s stomach. His abdominal muscles flex and Jeno drops his hands to rest on Kun’s shoulders.

“I’m surprised you wear cropped shirts.” Another rake of his nails across Jeno’s skin and Jeno lets out a breath, feeling a chill run down his spine and a build up of heat in his gut.

“I didn’t work so hard to get a toned stomach for nothing,” Jeno replies, running his thumb along Kun’s bottom lip. He slips his thumb into Kun’s mouth who sucks it in eagerly, looking up at Jeno with bright sparkly eyes. Jeno feels his pants grow tighter with each suck and then Kun lets go of Jeno’s thumb, pulling Jeno down to kiss him again.

One of Kun’s hands stays under Jeno’s shirt while the other reaches around to grab Jeno’s ass and pull him closer, causing their teeth to clash. Jeno doesn’t mind though, he just keeps kissing Kun and pressing their hips together. Kun’s hand that had been under his shirt draws lower until its right at the hem of Jeno’s pants.

Jeno breaks their kiss to put his hand on top of Kun’s, pressing it further into his crotch and moaning at the pressure. He bucks against their hands and Kun makes a pleased sound despite Jeno being the one getting more out of this.

“You would look so pretty with a cock in your mouth.” To prove his point Kun removes the hand from his ass and slips his pointer finger into Jeno’s mouth, pulling at his cheek to open up his mouth. Jeno closes his lips around Kun’s finger, sucking down before slowly pulling his mouth off.

“While I agree with you, I’m not going to suck you off in a drive in,” Jeno whispers and Kun’s face goes blank.

“I meant that more as a general statement than a request because well-- technically you can’t.” Jeno blinks at Kun, thinking that he must have misheard him. They stare at each other for a moment, Jeno feels his erection dig into Kun’s hip. Kun’s hands don’t pull away from Jeno’s waist, so Jeno doesn’t make a move to get out of Kun’s lap. “I’m trans.” Realization dawns on Jeno’s face. He flushes pink and averts eye contact. “Is that a big deal?”

“Not at all,” Jeno rushes out, worried he may have hurt Kun’s feelings. “I’ve just never dated a trans guy before, so I don’t want to say the wrong thing.”

“Don’t worry. I’m happy to help you,” Kun says with a smile. “I just don’t really like putting out on first dates because guys can be kinda weird about the whole trans thing.”

“That’s shitty of them. You’re still sexy as hell,” Jeno blurts out causing Kun to laugh and reach up to pinch one of Jeno’s cheeks.

“You’re very kind.”

“But I’m going to be honest here,” Jeno begins. “I need to get out of your lap if you want Athenaeum to chill out.” Kun bursts out laughing and honestly Jeno isn’t that surprised. Most people do find the name of his dick to be pretty amusing.

“Mind explaining to me why that’s the name of your cock?” Kun asks.

“I’m really into Greek mythology because I read all of Percy Jackson as a kid and an athenaeum is a place full of knowledge and I think it’s a funny name for a penis. My second option was Lil Zeus, but that seems like it wouldn’t go over that well with someone I’m trying to sleep with,” Jeno explains and Kun can’t stop laughing.

“Yeah, I can see why,” Kun says between his giggles. But his laughing causes his legs to move a bit and it’s enough for Jeno to need to bite his lip to hold back a moan. His grip tightens on Kun’s shoulders and he resists the urge to rut again Kun’s thigh.

“As much fun as this conversation is,” Jeno mumbles, head tipping back. “I really do need to get off your lap if we’re stopping.”

“Ah, yes, though I don’t suppose you’d be open to the idea of me blowing you?” Kun offers, wiggling his eyebrows. Jeno looks back at Kun, eyes wide.

“You really don’t have to,” Jeno reassures. “I’m totally fine not doing anything else on this date. You’re plenty great company as is.” Kun rolls his eyes.

“The issues come more when other people touch me,” Kun explains. “It’s not a huge deal for me to touch you, I’ll just want to get off more which I can’t do because I’m not comfortable with you yet. But I also kind of get it if you thought you were gonna get laid after this.” While Athenaeum is screaming at Jeno to take Kun up on his offer, he also really wants to date Kun and make him feel good, so he wouldn’t feel right about leaving Kun with blue balls.

“Then I decline the blowjob,” Jeno declares and he feels Athenaeum throb in protest, but he pulls himself off of Kun’s lap and sits next to him, leaning up against the pile of pillows they had brought.

“I’m surprised,” Kun admits. “First time I’ve ever had a cis guy turn down a blowjob.”

“No, I totally get it and it’s nothing about you-- I’m sure you give  _ amazing _ blowjobs.” Kun splutters for a second and Jeno bites his tongue momentarily. “But I would rather us both have blue balls rather than just you. I’m okay with waiting until you’re more comfortable. I still have my hand.”

“Wow.” Kun turns and looks at Jeno who’s feeling more than a little self conscious, simultaneously trying to will down his really obvious boner and make sure that Kun is comfortable. “I’ve never had a guy reply like that. Sometimes they don’t make their transphobia clear until  _ after _ I’ve sucked them off.”

“Then they’re shitty and you deserve better.”

“I know,” Kun says quietly. “But it’s really hard to find good guys I guess.” Jeno wrinkles his nose. He’s not sure how much is too much to say, but he’d do anything to make sure that Kun was comfortable. “So thank you for being so understanding.”

“Don’t thank me for being a decent person,” Jeno breathes out, eyes locked on Kun while he looks at the small bit of space between them. “Thank me for giving you Red Vines or holding a door for you or buying you flowers or something.”

“Dude I’m gonna cry, but I’m also so turned on still this is the worst.” Kun sniffles before letting out a sharp laugh. “I don’t want to cry on a first date so you gotta shut up with the sap.”

“Only if you let me be sappy to you later.” Jeno holds out his pinky to Kun who stares at it. “Pink promise me that you’ll let me treat you the way you deserve. Like the endearing sweet prince that you are. That doesn’t even mean sex necessarily by the way, it could be anything-- anything that makes you feel appreciated.” Kun interlocks his pinky with Jeno’s.

“I pinky promise.”

“Now,” Jeno begins. “Would you like some more Red Vines?” The candy and popcorn lay abandoned near the edge of the car, far from them accidentally spilling them and Jeno leans forward to grab the Red Vines, putting one in his mouth before holding out the package to Kun who takes one.

“Thank you, Jeno.”

“You’re welcome. Now let's figure out what the hell is happening in this movie because I have no idea.”


End file.
